Season 6 (Grey's Anatomy)
The sixth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 24, 2009 and ended May 20, 2010. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 24 episodes, both starting and ending with two-part episodes. Summary Expect more competition, more doctors, and much more drama as Seattle Grace merges with a competing hospital. Meredith, Derek, Izzie, and the rest of the doctors face a brand new challenge with the arrival of doctors from Mercy West. Battle lines are drawn and rivalries reach new heights in an unforgettable year at Seattle Grace. Plots The season chronicles... *Derek's ascension to Chief of Surgery *The death of George O'Malley, his funeral, and how his fellow surgeons deal with him being dead. *Callie and Arizona's struggles in their relationship. *Izzie abandoning Alex. *Mark discovering he has a daughter who is pregnant, and helping her when she's in labor. *Mark and Lexie breaking up. *Lexie and Alex having a one-night stand and eventually starting to date. *Bailey prepping the team with mandatory sensitivity training prior to admitting a 700-pound patient with compounded medical issues. *Teddy and Mark having a brief relationship. *Cristina and Owen's relationship problems, caused by Teddy. *Gary Clark going on a murderous rampage at the hospital. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (credited until Suicide is Painless) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (as of Sympathy for the Parents; previously recurring) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery Recurring Guest Stars *Martha Plimpton as Pam Michaelson *Debra Monk as Louise O'Malley *Shannon Lucio as Amanda *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings *Zoe Boyle as Clara Ferguson *Zack Shada as Andy Michaelson *Amy Madigan as Dr. Katharine Wyatt *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper *Kerri Higuchi as Dr. Elizabeth Chen (co-star in Blink) *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Frankie Faison as William Bailey *Leven Rambin as Sloan Riley *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *J. August Richards as Young Richard Webber *Michael O'Neill as Gary Clark *Tom Irwin as Marty Hancock *Ryan Devlin as Bill Portman *Mandy Moore as Mary Portman Prominent Guest Stars *Adrienne Barbeau as Jodie Crowley *James Frain as Tom Crowley *Ralph Waite as Irving Waller *Faran Tahir as Isaac *Joel Grey as Dr. Singer *Dan Bucatinsky as Jeffrey *Sarah Paulson as Young Ellis Grey *Rachel Nicks as Alicia Tatum *Missi Pyle as Nicole Baylow *Chelcie Ross as Dr. Harper Avery *Demi Lovato as Hayley May *Cynthia Stevenson as Ruthie Carlin *Annie Fitzgerald as Kathy Nelson *Tess Harper as Mrs. Nelson *Alexie Gilmore as Sarah Freemont *Rosalie Ward as Melissa Corso *Abigail McFarlane as Jamie Anders *Mia Barron as Lauren Turner *Alyssa Shafer as Kelly Temple *Marion Ross as Betty Donahue] *Sara Gilbert as Kim Allen *Kristen Ariza as Angela *Isabella Hofmann as Irene Waller *Jocko Sims as Randy *Elizabeth Ho as Molly *Moon Zappa as Kelly *Diane Venora as Audrey Taylor *Pamela Reed as Mrs. Banks *Kathleen Wilhoite as Leslie Goldman *Freda Foh Shen as Missy Grant *Alanna Masterson as Hillary Boyd *Erica Gimpel as Bethany Anderson *Emily Bergl as Trisha *Austin Highsmith as Amber Courier *Amy Farrington as Mary May *Blake Bashoff as Elliott Meyer *Courtney Ford as Jill Meyer *Wendy Raquel Robinson as Gina Thompson *Erinn Hayes as Cathy Becker *Nathan West as Mike *Danielle Panabaker as Kelsey Simmons *Hillary Tuck as Julie Jacobson *Chastity Dotson as Leslie Wilson Recurring Co-Stars *Miguel Nájera as Janitor Mike *Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow *Molly Kidder as Dr. Megan Mostow *Joseph Williamson as Dr. Pierce Halley *Winston Story as Dr. Leo Byrider *Gloria Garayua as Dr. Graciella Guzman *Ray Ford as Paramedic Ray *T'Shaun Barrett as Jon *Candice Afia as Laura *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Dr. Dani Mandvi *Tymberlee Chanel as Claire *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins *Phil Abrams as Dr. Jim Nelson *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *John O'Brien as Lab Tech *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler Christian *Arlene Santana as Nurse *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate *Alixandree Antoine as Nurse *Brooke Blanchard as Paramedic Jill *Denice Sealy as Nurse Liz McKee *Regi Davis as Kevin Fisher *Phil Abrams as Jim Nelson Notes and Trivia *During early season six, Ellen Pompeo was pregnant and showing, so most shots of her are above the chest or her belly is covered with something. *This season has the highest number of episodes that are not narrated solely by Meredith, with 6. This record is shared with season ten. In this season, it may also be a result of Ellen Pompeo's pregnancy. **The voice over of Goodbye is narrated by all main characters at the time. **The Give Peace a Chance, State of Love and Trust, and Death and All His Friends voice overs are all three narrated by Derek Shepherd. **Richard Webber narrates the voice over of The Time Warp. **Owen Hunt narrates the Suicide is Painless voice over. Episodes 6x01Funeral.jpg|'Good Mourning'|link=Good Mourning 6x02Promo.jpg|'Goodbye'|link=Goodbye 6x03-9.png|'I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me'|link=I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04-5.png|'Tainted Obligation'|link=Tainted Obligation 6x05-IzzieLockeroomFight.jpg|'Invasion'|link=Invasion ISawWhatISaw.jpg|'I Saw What I Saw'|link=I Saw What I Saw GivePeaceAChanceSurgery.png|'Give Peace a Chance'|link=Give Peace a Chance 6x08-14.png|'Invest in Love'|link=Invest in Love S6-KimRaver.jpg|'New History'|link=New History Holidaze.jpg|'Holidaze'|link=Holidaze 611promo.jpg|'Blink'|link=Blink 6x12-5.png|'I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked'|link=I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked Loveandtrust.jpg|'State of Love and Trust'|link=State of Love and Trust Massacre.jpg|'Valentine's Day Massacre'|link=Valentine's Day Massacre Timewarp.jpg|'The Time Warp'|link=The Time Warp PerfectLittleAccident.jpg|'Perfect Little Accident'|link=Perfect Little Accident Push.jpg|'Push'|link=Push Suicide.jpg|'Suicide is Painless'|link=Suicide is Painless SympathyForTheParents.jpg|'Sympathy for the Parents'|link=Sympathy for the Parents Hooklinesinner.jpg|'Hook, Line and Sinner'|link=Hook, Line and Sinner Insensitive.jpg|'How Insensitive'|link=How Insensitive ShinyHappyPeople.png|'Shiny Happy People'|link=Shiny Happy People Sanctuary.jpg|'Sanctuary'|link=Sanctuary Death.jpg|'Death and All His Friends'|link=Death and All His Friends Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Sixth Season – More is Better" boxset was released in region 1 on September 14, 2010. On December 5, 2011 and November 3, 2010, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 6 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes *In Stitches: Season 6 Outtakes *Chandra Wilson: Anatomy of a Talent *Seattle Grace: On Call – 6 Webisodes Gallery Cast Promotional Photos GAS6Promo.jpg GAS6Group2.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey1.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey2.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey3.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey4.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey5.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey6.jpg GAS6MeredithGrey7.jpg GAS6CristinaYang1.jpg GAS6CristinaYang2.jpg GAS6CristinaYang3.jpg GAS6CristinaYang4.jpg GAS6CristinaYang5.jpg GAS6CristinaYang6.jpg GAS6CristinaYang7.jpg GAS6CristinaYang8.jpg GAS6CristinaYang9.jpg GAS6CristinaYang10.jpg GAS6CristinaYang11.jpg GAS6CristinaYang12.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens1.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens2.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens3.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens4.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens5.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens6.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens7.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens8.jpg GAS6IzzieStevens9.jpg GAS6AlexKarev1.jpg GAS6AlexKarev2.jpg GAS6AlexKarev3.jpg GAS6AlexKarev4.jpg GAS6AlexKarev5.jpg GAS6AlexKarev6.jpg GAS6AlexKarev7.jpg GAS6AlexKarev8.jpg GAS6AlexKarev9.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey1.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey2.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey3.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey4.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey5.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey6.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey7.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey8.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey9.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey10.jpg GAS6MirandaBailey11.jpg GAS6RichardWebber1.jpg GAS6RichardWebber2.jpg GAS6RichardWebber3.jpg GAS6RichardWebber4.jpg GAS6RichardWebber5.jpg GAS6RichardWebber6.jpg GAS6RichardWebber7.jpg GAS6RichardWebber8.jpg GAS6RichardWebber9.jpg GAS6RichardWebber10.jpg GAS6CallieTorres1.jpg GAS6CallieTorres2.jpg GAS6CallieTorres3.jpg GAS6CallieTorres4.jpg GAS6CallieTorres5.jpg GAS6CallieTorres6.jpg GAS6CallieTorres7.jpg GAS6CallieTorres8.jpg GAS6CallieTorres9.jpg GAS6CallieTorres10.jpg GAS6CallieTorres11.jpg GAS6MarkSloan1.jpg GAS6MarkSloan2.jpg GAS6MarkSloan3.jpg GAS6MarkSloan4.jpg GAS6MarkSloan5.jpg GAS6MarkSloan6.jpg GAS6MarkSloan7.jpg GAS6LexieGrey1.jpg GAS6LexieGrey2.jpg GAS6LexieGrey3.jpg GAS6LexieGrey4.jpg GAS6LexieGrey5.jpg GAS6LexieGrey6.jpg GAS6LexieGrey7.jpg GAS6LexieGrey8.jpg GAS6LexieGrey9.jpg GAS6LexieGrey10.jpg GAS6LexieGrey11.jpg GAS6LexieGrey12.jpg GAS6LexieGrey13.jpg GAS6OwenHunt1.jpg GAS6OwenHunt2.jpg GAS6OwenHunt3.jpg GAS6OwenHunt4.jpg GAS6OwenHunt5.jpg GAS6OwenHunt6.jpg GAS6OwenHunt7.jpg GAS6OwenHunt8.jpg GAS6OwenHunt9.jpg GAS6OwenHunt10.jpg GAS6OwenHunt11.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins1.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins2.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins3.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins4.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins5.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins6.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins7.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins8.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins9.jpg GAS6ArizonaRobbins10.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd1.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd2.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd3.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd4.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd5.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd6.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd7.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd8.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd9.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd10.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd11.jpg Posters GASeason6Poster.jpg|Season 6 Poster. Season6Poster.jpg|A second poster Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy